


I DON'T HAVE STOCKHOLM SINDROME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

by KINKYyogurt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I feel evil, Multi, Possessive Behavior, They are all messed up, Tons of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, bloodfest, everyone lacks common sense, it'll get worse don't worry, mc is just misunderstood by anyone, mc uses the power of logic to save the day, police? what's that, someone save the mc, starts mild, yanderes everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINKYyogurt/pseuds/KINKYyogurt
Summary: Sam Cooper tries to live in a normal way, but for some reason yanderes won't stop pestering her and putting her in dangerous, scary and downright life-threatening situations. Fortunately, she has a mighty weapon that no character in the history of anime ever had or used properly. Common sense.





	I DON'T HAVE STOCKHOLM SINDROME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

"Good morning, everyone! Today a new exchange student has arrived, could you please introduce yourself?"

Please, not this shit again. Please don't have some weird name.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Kato. Nice to meet you."

Damnit. 

Of course he's looking at me. I decided to glare back, however, it did not work. If anything, his hazel gaze just became more intense. I should've known better, it never works with...them. Why does this shit have to act on the first day now, anyway? Usually they start arriving around the first midterm.

"...Hello?"

I almost jumped. You might think that after all the things I pulled through I wouldn't be surprised at anything, yet this stupid, soon-to-be psychopath manages to startle me out of my thoughts. 

Come to think of it, that seems like a pretty valid reason.

"What do you want?" 

My tone came off as a bit aggressive. Good.

"I was wondering if I could―"

"If you could sit here? The answer is no."

His eyes widened, as if he didn't expect such a rude response. Little did I know that I was about to be the one in shock.

"There are no other seats left, though." He smirked in triumph, the expression not suiting his lighthearted facade from a few seconds ago.

That bitch. I should've expected that things wouldn't go my way. With an annoyed sigh and a glare I mumbled a quiet 'fine', much to my dismay. I could only hope that he was one of the more...vanilla ones. Come on Sam. You can survive another two years and graduate from this nightmare.

~

Half an hour into this economy class and he won't. Stop. Staring. At me.

The worst part is that he thinks I'm oblivious to his stalker bullshit. Sometimes I wonder why this crap happens to me, as cliché as it might sound, but I think God, or karma or however you want to call it wants me to suffer in the most ironic way possible.

I mean...sure. I admit it. 

I used to enjoy seeing or knowing about...yandere characters. It pains me to even remember that damned phase of mine now. I never thought what they did was okay, though! That's why I don't understand the reasoning behind this...curse, if I could name it some way.

Now, every once in a while, a japanese exchange student will come and act in all sorts of creepy ways to 'gain' my undying love. 

Ridiculous, I know. If somebody told me this I'd just laugh at them for days but...it is very real. It's absolutely both terrifying and humiliating, like...come on, you're scared of some weeb bullcrap? Although I've become rather accustomed to this situation. 

However, it's threatening to think that I have potentially murderous creeps after me. At the moment the 'curse' only affects exchange students but...what if that changed? That's why I can't fully trust anyone. At least students who attend this school. 

The bell rang before I had the chance to doze off. I sighed and got my bag, ready to walk to my next class when Yuki stopped me. Fuck me. Not in a literal sense for the love of all that's holy.

"Hey. I know we had quite a rocky start but I'd like to get to know you better, Sam."

The weirdest part is that they can talk perfect english, no accents. Thank god they don't have terrible dubs like actual anime charact―

Wait. He already found out about my name...?

"How do you...?"

"It was on your notebook," he chuckled, "I must have scared you, sorry about that."

Oh, buddy, you absolutely have no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, any criticism or comment is appreciated. I know that this time it's an original work but I had this idea for a while and I wanted to give it a chance. This is a bit of a test chapter, so if you guys like it, I might post longer ones.  
-Mr. A


End file.
